APH: Herbata vs Hamburger
by Austria1996
Summary: USUKowe opowiadanko dla W.  One True USUK Fan . Dziwne, jak zwykle.


Hamburger vs Herbata

Czyli

O trudnej miłości angielko-cholera-amerykańskiej

Historia pierwsza

- I co? – Arthur ze zmartwioną miną popatrzył na Alfreda.

- Będzie żył – stwierdził Kanada, sprawdzając Ameryce puls – A właściwie to… Co się stało?

Anglia westchnął.

- To długa historia…

- Angliaaaaaaa…

Arthur odwrócił głowę i mało nie uderzył własnym nosem o nos Alfreda. Bardzo szczęśliwego i uśmiechniętego Alfreda.

- Czego, cholera, chcesz?

- Anglia, a ty mnie kochasz?

Anglia przewrócił oczami.

- Już ci to dzisiaj do cholery mówiłem! Pięć razy. Pięć cholernych razy.

Ameryka uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie.

- To powiedz szósty.

Anglia westchnął, ruszył brwiami, chwilę coś pomamrotał pod nosem (prawdopodobnie było to zaklęcie chroniące przed zgubnym wpływem ogórków kiszonych made by Polska) i ostatecznie mruknął:

- N-no… No cholera, kocham cię.

Ameryka się rozpromienił.

- Ja ciebie też kocham! I twoje brwi też! – tu zachichotał i cmoknął Arthura w policzek – Mój ty wyspiarzu…

- Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać, do ciężkiej cholery.

- Jestem bohaterem i mnie twoje zakazy nie dotyczą. A poza tym i tak nikt nie słyszy.

Anglia rozejrzał się czujnie w poszukiwaniu wróżek, elfów i innych magicznych istot, które mogłyby ich rozmowę nagrać i później go szantażować. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, że zawsze mogły się pojawić w ich sypialni, równie dobrze mogłyby szantażować go, ekhm, bardzo ciekawymi zdjęciami.

- Wiesz co? Właśnie przypomniał mi się pewien pomysł – paplał rozentuzjazmowany Alfred – Bo widzisz, zakochani często dają sobie dowody miłości. I ja chcę właśnie taki dowód dostać!

Anglia zdębiał, by nie rzec „zbrzoział", i zapytał uprzejmie:

- Że, cholera, co?

- No, po prostu zrobisz coś, czego byś nie zrobił, gdybyś mnie nie kochał. Na przykład wyczarujesz Rosję i powiesz mu, ze nie lubisz jego barszczu. I że moje hamburgery są trylion bilionów razy fajniejsze.

Arthur zaczął nerwowo ruszać brwią, co nie było dobrym omenem.

- Alfred. Czy. Ciebie. Już. Do. Końca. Cholera. Pogięło?

Ameryka popatrzył na niego z głęboką rozpaczą w oczach.

- Nawet tego nie chcesz dla mnie zrobić.

Anglia bił się z myślami. Żyć, czy uszczęśliwić Alfreda?

- Ale to jest cholernie niebezpieczne… Nie że się boję, ale jak Rosja ci coś zrobi…

- To mnie obronisz – Ameryka popatrzył na niego niewinnie.

- No dobrze, aaaaale… Dobra, niech, cholera, będzie.

Słodkie oczka Alfreda mają wielką moc.

Arthur wyszedł do ogródka, bo Rosji się nie przywołuje w domu, i wydarł się:

- CHOLERA, ROSJAAAAAAAA!

Iwan zjawił się na grządce z marchewkami z cichym 'puf!". Wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego, może dlatego, ze Anglia najwyraźniej wyciągnął go z kąpieli. Iwan miał na sobie nieśmiertelny, aczkolwiek trochę zamoczony szalik i czerwone kąpielówki w sierpy i młoty, a do tego wszystkiego w jednej ręce trzymał ręcznik ze swoją flagą i żel do kąpieli 'Czerwony Październik", a w drugiej wielką, dmuchaną matrioszkę i kran. I, rzecz jasna, butelkę wódki. Arthur dla odmiany miał na sobie tak lubiane przez Alfreda granatowe bokserki, buty do konnej jazdy (tak się kończy ubieranie się po ciemku) i różowy fartuszek z koronkami i napisem „Kocham Amerykę!", bo w czymś przecież trzeba robić pudding.

Alfred doszedł do wniosku, że to jest ten moment, kiedy trzeba wyciągnąć aparat fotograficzny i włączyć samowyzwalacz.

- R-r-rosja… Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że… Że nie lubię twojego barszczu, i że hamburgery Ameryki są trylion milionów…

- Bilionów, Arthur!

- …Trylion bilionów razy lepsze.

Rosja popatrzył na niego sceptycznie i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem „Kol kol kol".

- Nie lubicie mojego barszczu? Ale będziecie go musieli polubić, towarzyszu Anglia, bo kiedy staniecie się jednością z Rosją…

- CHOLERA! - wrzasnął Arthur i rzucił się do ucieczki.

Ameryka nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać, czy raczej uciekać do Azji i żyć gdzieś udając, że jest Kanadą. Postanowił pomyśleć nad tym nieco później i wystawił głowę przez okno, wgapiając się w Anglię, uciekającego przed kolkolującym Rosją z kranem.

- W sumie – powiedział sam do siebie – bardzo ładnie wygląda w tych butach do tych bokserek. On ma takie ładne nogi…

Anglia zręcznym zygzakiem ominął doniczki i przeskoczył nad podejrzanie wyglądającą rabatką. Rosja nie przeskoczył i, ku własnemu zdumieniu, odleciał w kierunku własnego domu, wystrzelony Supertajną Amerykańską Katapultą Przeciwrosjyjską. Taki miły, mały i przydatny drobiażdżek.

- Arthur! Nic ci nie jest? – Ameryka zbiegł po schodkach i padł w objęcia Anglii.

- Nie… Nic… Dobry pomysł z tą katapultą. A, i nie stójmy tak na trawniku, jak tu Białoruś przyjdzie…

To był bardzo skuteczny argument. Ameryka nerwowo rozejrzał się wokoło i, wciąż czule obejmując Anglię, wszedł do domu, zamknął drzwi i włączył tarczę antyrakietową i osłonę przeciwNataszową.

- I co? – spytał Anglia – Przekonałeś się?

- No jasne! Ale teraz moje kolej… - Ameryka zamyślił się, po czym wstał, podszedł do jednego z kulinarnych eksperymentów Arthura, nabrał pełną chochelkę i połknał całość za jednym razem.

Usłyszał jeszcze tylko Anglię, krzyczącego: „Cholera, nieeee! To pudding miętowy z baraniną!", a potem zapadła ciemność.

Anglia w tym momencie bardzo się ucieszył, ze to on wpadł do Ameryki, a nie Ameryka do niego. Z jego ogródka trudniej byłoby się pozbyć Rosji, w jego domu Alfred mógłby łyknąć coś znacznie gorszego niż pudding, no i u Ameryki wystarczyło krzyknąć: „Kanada (kto?), cholera, pomocy!", żeby tę pomoc otrzymać. U Anglii pewnie znowu byłoby tak jak wtedy, kiedy Francis zatruł się owsianką, i Irlandia wlał w niego tak z dziesięć butelek Guinnesa (zanim go powstrzymali, bo pewnie wlałby więcej), Szkocja zacząłby grać na dudach, a Walia mamrotałby coś w swoim języku, wyjadając ciasteczka ze słoika, a później twierdziłby bezczelnie, że to było wsparcie moralne", i że jak Anglia nie wyhoduje mu smoka, to mu wyleje herbatę.

Ameryka otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Jak przez mgłę docierało do niego, że ktoś przy nim siedzi, ze to Anglia i Kanada, że Anglia płacze i obiecuje nigdy więcej nie robić puddingu, i ze mówi, że go kocha, a Kanada patrzy krytycznie na jego różowy fartuszek, och, jakie Iggy ma ładne nogi…

- H-h-hamburgera – wyrzęził Ameryka.

Kanada popatrzył na niego i stwierdził:

- Będzie żył.


End file.
